


Dependence

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fluffy kittens, Love, Mild Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Garnet and Steven welcome Cat Steven home.





	Dependence

Cat Steven likes her lap, and her hair, and Steven's lap, and Steven's hair. Cat Steven likes just about anything she can get her tiny paws on, Garnet is quick to learn. She finds it adorable.

"I think she was just born like this," Steven says as he scratches around her right eye, the one with the tiny little scar. "I mean, something happened to it, yeah, but the chances a kitten could have a really bad eye injury and heal all by herself... isn't good."

"She's resilient," Garnet says with a small smile.

"Yeah, but she's still just a kitten."

The smile fades a little as she examines the boy. Steven doesn't notice, caught up in rubbing Cat Steven's chin. Wasn't he, in a way, a kitten too? A human-kitten. By Gem standards, he was certainly a kitten. Young to both sides of his family.

You wouldn't know it if you watched him now, his gentle hands carefully poking and prodding the kitten to check for any scrapes and bruises. "Did you know you can train cats to walk on a harness? I saw a video a couple weeks ago."

"Good," she decided, watching Cat Steven curl closer to  _Steven_  Steven. "I want her close to me. I... want to know I can be there for her."

That seems to catch Steven's attention. His eyes flicker up to her as he frowns. Garnet wonders if the stress lines under his eyelids are new, or if she's just chosen to ignore them. Kind of like how they're ignoring that this conversation isn't about Cat Steven anymore.

"You can't be on her _all_  the time, Garnet," he replies finally. "Cats need space just like everyone else."

"I don't want her to be lonely, is all."

"I think she'll tell you if she's lonely," Steven reassures her, the frown dissipating as the kitten waddles over to the fusion. "See? She knows she can come to you when you need her."

Garnet cracks a grin, rubbing behind her little ears. Cat Steven purrs. "Good. I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this new dynamic bunches ya'll. And I really love Garnet's new fuzzball. I look forward to seeing her pop up here and there!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
